


Glitch Glitch Bitch

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AI Anti, He wants control, I Tried, also left codes to solve, enjoy those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 23:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12352653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: 01010000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01100101 01110010 00100000 00110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110





	Glitch Glitch Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Spooky Month!! This story comes in two versions. One is an H2OMini called Watch Me Glitch whole the other is an AntiSepticEye titled Glitch, Glitch Bitch. Both are the same, with some minor characterization and name changes, up to the “Who are you?” Line. After that it drastically changes. Both will be available on my AO3. Enjoy!!

They said it was different. Different from Cortana, Alexis, or Siri. Different from any other AI system that was to come before of even after it. Different was the word they really wanted to drill into people. They kept repeating it so much, like it was trying to become synonymous with the word.

Different was understating an understatement, if that makes sense.

Sean found out the hard way. It was only a week with the new AI system, and already it was giving him a hard time despite everyone else’s praise.

“I’m telling you, Mark.” He ranted to his friend while he praised about his own version of it via Skype. “That system is out to get me. It keeps deleting my recordings, and half the websites I go on block me after 5 minutes.”

“Maybe just a faulty personality?” Mark suggested. One of the company’s selling points for the system was how each version was different based on the person.

“Maybe. I still not convinced that it does not have a vendetta against me.”

“You’ve only had it a week, Jack. Chill. Hey, maybe my AI has an idea about it.” Mark opened the AI program, the blue fist filling up the screen. His AI was Felix, who Sean actually liked. He was very outgoing and weird in the good way, with a sense of humor that pushed the line. He was also Swedish, so it kinda reminded him of Robin in a way. “Hey Felix.”

“How’s it going, bros?” The computer responded cheerily.

“Listen, you know Jack?” It was silent for a few seconds.

“See, it’s moments like these where I wish I had a head so I could actually nod instead of verbally saying yes.” Felix quipped back. This gained a chuckle from Mark.

“Yeah. Anyways, Jack’s AI is acting up and we were wondering if you could give some insight about them.”

“Sure. What’s the operating system’s name?”

“It doesn’t have one. It only has the acronym ASE.” Sean stated, and silence descended on them once more. They couldn’t tell if it was Felix looking up ASE or just fear, but they assumed it was the latter with the response.

“Return it.”

“Like is the program faulty or ...” Mark asked, prompting more details, but Felix simply returned the phrase.

“Return it. ASE should not be in consumer hands. Return it and get a new system.”

“See! I knew my computer was trying to kill me!!” Jack proclaimed.

“He doesn’t want to kill you.” Felix stated calmly.

“Well then, what does he want?” Mark wondered aloud.

“Control.”

The phrase plagued Jack into the night, where he lay in bed sleepless as midnight approached. He had already called the corporation, and they said that they were going to uninstall ASE sometime next week. It was nerve wracking, laying in bed with a giant ticking time bomb sitting on his desk.

Then the floorboard creaked. He was home alone and he had no pets, so the noise made him jump up out of be. Sean was naturally curious, so he knew he wasn’t going to have a chance at sleep unless he knew the noise was nothing. He grabbed his phone, turned the flashlight on, and popped both the light and his head out the door.

How to describe what Jack saw. It looked like a man who stood at about 5’6” foot tall. But he was unstable, literally glitching all over the place where he stood. If he squinted he could have swore he saw all the individual pixels on him. But what creeped Sean out was how similar he looked to him.

“X IZ TTGL.” He breathed, the sound of feedback underlying his speech. Sean stood there, unmoving, as the thing stood transfixed in itself. “CW ZCTG ZBFXVTG.” The man looked up, warped blue eyes meeting sharp ones of the same color.

“Who ... who are you?” Sean asked with shaky breath. The man blinked, as if taking in this information.

“You don’t recognize yourself?” He replied. Sean ste **p** ped out into the hallway trying to get a better look at the figure. It was then he noticed the green hair and the pale skin.

“You don’t look l **i** ke me too much.”

“I’m not exactly you. I’m more of the A **n** ti-you. And now I’m free.” Anti stretches his limbs, bouncing up and down a few times. “Not stuck in a box anymore.”

“Control.” Jack muttered. “You want Control.” He blinked, and Anti was there alm **o** st right up in his face. The glitching didn’t stop making him do random motions in between.

“I’m tired of playing games” He chuckled, the sound sending a **c** hill down Jack’s spine. “And you and I both know what I want.”

“How?”

“You.” Jack took a step back. Anti matched with a step forward. “I want **C** ontrol of you. I won’t be chained again.”

“I’m not giving you Control.” Sean demanded. His voice remained steady despite nearly wanting to piss **h** imself.

“I’m not asking.” Anti grabbed Jack’s arm, pain searing quickly through it. He felt himself being blasted into his own mind and paralyzed of his own will. It was like strings were being tied to every one of his l **i** mbs like a marionette doll. His eyes remained open, forced to stare at Anti as he invaded and hijacked Jack’s body like a virus. Sean was alone, forced to dance to some tune of a mad man in his own head.

“Say Go **o** dbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Zkdw Judylwb Idoov idq zrxog L eh zlwkrxw vrph Yljhqéuh flskhu klgghq zlwklq.


End file.
